Project Niggy
by HookedOnAvatar011
Summary: Angel is determined to make yet another couple in the Flock. Takes place after my Fax story 'Note the Sarcasm' but can be read on it's own. NIGGY DUH! I love that MR shipping ONE-SHOT!


Have you ever noticed how weird my name is? Nudge. Nudge, Nudge, Nudge, Nudge. What kind of name is Nudge? Iggy always jokes that my name should have been Jabber Jaws. Wasn't Jabber Jaws some carton shark from the Middle Ages? Like back when your parents were kids and the Vikings still ruled the seas. Do you think the Vikings had trouble with sharks? Were _they_ names Jabber Jaws? What if-

**WE INTERUPT THIS STORY WHILE NUDGE TRYS TO GET TO THE POINT**

What was I saying? Oh! Right! My name. I never much liked my name. Well, there were rare occasions when I like my name, but those were few and far between and only when _**he**_ said it. I had noticed that _**he**_'d started saying it more and more often but still not enough. I _**he**_ ended every sentence _**he**_ spoke to me with my name, then I'd be the happiest girl in the world!

That probably won't happen though. _**He**_ wasn't the type of boy that like to be predictable or romantic, and I liked that about _**him**_. Though, sometimes I wish _**he**_'d look at me with those sightless eyes of _**his**_ in a way that told me there was a chance _**he**_ could love me back. Can you guess who I'm talking about?

That's right! It's Fang!

No, I'm kidding.

"Hey," _**He**_ said turning in my general direction one morning. "You wanna go pick up food for the others with me?"

I beamed and nodded, before remember he couldn't see me. "Yeah! Sure Ig! Can we go to Dairy Queen? They have really good ice cream. Oooh! Or Kentucky Fried Chicken! I could go for a bucket of chicken legs for an appetizer."

He chuckled and laid his hand on my cheek. His hand started moving left to where it now covered my mouth. I continued talking anyway, and he rolled his eyes. "If you shut up, I'll get you an extra bucket for the trip to D.C."

I shut up. What can I say? The boy knows me too well. He took his hand off my mouth and started walking towards the door. I never understood how he was able to know where everything was. As we walked down the couple of blocks to KFC, I decided to ask him.

"Hey, Iggy?"

"Yeah?"

"How is that you always seem to know where everything is?"

He smiled. "Mostly its just memory."

"What else is it?"

He smirked. "I'm a bat," He said. I tapped his hand to let him know we were in front of KFC and I held the door for him so that he didn't run into it again lick last time. I laughed and shook my head. His smirk widened. "No, really. It's mostly thanks to you. You talk so much that your voice bounces off of objects and I can hear where things are."

I beamed, happy that I could help the boy I loved. "Really? That's so cool!"

He nodded and stepped up to the counter. "Seven family sized buckets of drumsticks please. To go."

The woman at the counter looked at him oddly like she thought he was playing a prank on her. She glared at him. "Look kid-."

"Well, I sorta can't," He said in fake sadness as he looked at the space beside her head. "I'm blind." He held up our hands to show her that I was helping him around. "I just need to get all this food back to my father's funeral. My mom burnt the turkey."

The woman suddenly looked guilty and sad. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I had no idea! I'll get your food right away!"

I lead Iggy over to one of the tables and guided him to the chair just in case the woman was still watching. I smirked and pushed his shoulder playfully after he'd sat down. "You are so mean! I thought that woman was about to donate a thousand dollars to the fatherless, blind, seventeen-year-old foundation."

He grinned. "I know. I'm good aren't I?"

"Um! Miss! You're chicken's ready."

I turned around and saw the woman standing in front of four bags, three with two buckets of chicken and one bag with only a single one. I nodded and started walking over to the counter, but a pull on my hand stopped me. I turned back to look at Iggy. He was staring into space and his hand was still in mine.

"Uh, Ig. You can let go now. I need to go get the food."

"Hm? Oh! Sorry." His hand still held mine for half a second then it slid free and fell to his side.

I walked over to the counter and took the bags off the counter, grinning cheerily at the woman and skipping back over to my friend. I sat some of the bags down and took his hand before slipping to of his fingers through my left belt loop and picking the bags back up.

"Alright, you ready to go, Iggy?"

He nodded and followed me out of the KFC. Even though we were no longer in that woman's line of sight, Iggy's fingers stayed in my belt loops.

"I can carry some of those bags if you want me to."

I smiled gratefully and handed him two of the bags that he had no trouble holding in one hand while I could only hold one in each. I lead him into the safe house and was instantly met by an over exited Gazzy.

"Hey Iggy! Hey Nudge! Have you ever had coffee? I love coffee! I just had three cups! Whooo! I never wanna sleep again!" And then he ran off.

Iggy raised an eyebrow but shrugged and the two of us headed into the kitchen. Guess what we (well I) saw when we got in there. Max and Fang playing tonsil hockey.

"Oh god! I'm friggen scared for life!" I exclaimed nearly dropped my bags.

Max quickly jumped off of Fang's lap and blushed. "Oh! Hey Nudge. Hey Iggy. You two are back already?"

"What?" Iggy asked looking at me. "What is it?"

"You don't want to know," I answered.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

You know, there are two things in this world that I would give up bombs just to see. The second most important would be The Mummy. The first one before that horrible actress posing as Evy takes over the role. Based the laughter from the girl who always sits next to me when the Flock watches it, it must be pretty darn funny, but there are tons of jokes that I just don't get because I can't see what's going on. It may seem trivial to you, but trust me, when you're blind there's a lot of things that just seem more important than they really are.

The first most important thing would be Nudge. God, she must be beautiful. She's fifteen now, and just because I'm blind doesn't mean I don't know what a healthy fifteen-year-old girl looks like.

I asked Gazzy to explain what everyone looked like for me once. According to him, Max was really pretty. Fang had told me so too. The man himself was supposedly really into black. Trust me, I know about black considering that's all I ever see. Angel has blonde curls and is ridiculously adorable despite the fact she was an almost six foot tall nine year old. Gazzy described himself as a beach god with flowing blonde hair and bright green eyes. Not to mention an eight pack and two girls on each arm. I'm not sure how much of that was true, but I decided not to call him out on it.

When he described Nudge, it wasn't in much detail, so I had to fill in the blanks myself. He said that her skin was brown. I instantly imagined the beautiful color brown of chocolate. I remembered what chocolate looked like. He said her hair was long and black. I imagined soft flowing hair that reached the middle of her back and was like heaven to run ones fingers through. He also said that her eyes were black. I imagined the full and exciting black that I saw all day, everyday. I'd decided that black was my new favorite color just so that whenever someone talked about the color black, I could imagine her eyes.

God, and I got on Fang earlier for being cheesy. I think cheesiness is contagious!

I laid in my bed staring at where I knew my ceiling was. The door opened slowly and it took me a second to recognize my visitors breathing pattern.

"Angel? Is that you?"

"Yeah. It's me."

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No." She didn't elaborate but I heard he walking over to me and sat on the bed beside me. "Iggy. I know that you want to see Nudge. You want to see her more than anything you've ever wanted before."

I felt my face heat up and I turned towards where I heard he breath coming from. "What do you mean? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I can help you. I can fix some stuff in your brain to where you can see her."

My eyes widened and I sat up. "I can what? Why did you never do it before?"

"Because it only lasts for ten minutes and it can only be done twice. I was waiting for when I was sure you'd want it."

"Of course I want it!"

"Do you, Iggy? Do you really? Wouldn't it be better to just stick to how you imagine she looks instead of seeing her once and know that you'll never be able to see her again??"

I paused. I can't believe I was actually hesitating. Of course I wanted to see Nudge. I wanted to see her wit hall my heart, but then, I thought of something. "Hey, Angel… Is there anyway you can split up the ten minutes? You know, like give me five now, and save the other five for another time?"

She seemed puzzled. "Sure I can, but what would be the point in that? You still only have ten minutes to see her whether it's now or later."

I shrugged. "I just have the feeling I'm going to be wanting to see her once more later."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

I sat in my room watching The Mummy on the flat screen television I'd won over the internet (did you know that those things are actually sometimes legit?).

I laughed when Evy collapsed in Brendan Fraiser's lap. "I know. You're wondering 'What's a place like me, doing in a girl like this!'"

"Yeah, something like that."

The door to my room opened slightly and Iggy's head popped in. I could tell it was Iggy even though it was dark in my room. "Hey Ig! What's up? You wanna sit with me while I watch The Mummy?"

His hand started searching the wall. "Can you turn the light on? Hurry."

I was confused but the urgency in his voice roused me to my feet and over to him to turn on the light switch that was inches from his hand. "What's up? Why does it matter if the lights…" I looked up and saw his bright eyes looking at me. "…on?"

He smiled slightly and his hands held the sided of my face. "Wow…" He mumbled. "Better than I thought."

I gasped when I realized what was going on. "You can see me? Iggy, can you see me?"

He nodded and ran his hands over my face. "Angel messed around in my brain and gave me sight for five minutes. I just wanted to see what you looked like."

"Why?" I asked. "Why, with only five minutes of sight would you want to see me?"

Suddenly, his eyes started to get duller, but his smile just got larger and by the time his eyes were back to their usually sightlessness his grin covered his face. His hands still brushed all over my face. "Because, Nudge, I'm in love with you. I love you, Nudge."

And then he kissed me with Evy passing out drunk in the background. It was a passionate kiss that I had no clue he was capable of. It turned frenchy uber quick and I wrapped my arms around his upper body while his ran up and my rib cage, causing me to sigh. Suddenly, I felt the back of my knees touch my bed and I fell backwards. Iggy yelped quietly at the unexpected fall, but once he figured out what happened he continued to kiss me.

"Nudge…" He whispered as he pulled away to start kissing down my jaw line. "Nudge, Nudge, Nudge."

"Not… that I'm complaining or anything… but why do you keep saying my name?"

He smirked against my jaw and started working his way back up to my lips. "Angel told me that you liked it when I said your name."

He kissed me once more on my lips then rolled off of me so that he was lying beside me. We both spent the next few minutes trying to catch our breaths.

"Iggy…" I said quietly before turning on my side to look at him.

He was smiling blissfully. "I think that's the shortest sentence you've said all day, Nudge. How am I supposed to find my way around if you suddenly stop talking, Nudge?"

I couldn't help but laugh and I snuggled up against him. "Iggy. I just wanted to say that I love you too."

He beamed victoriously and held me close.

_**Six Years Later….**_

I walked through the doors, my long white gown flowing around my ankles. At the end of the aisle I saw Iggy looking towards my with a grin on his handsome face and his hands together behind his back. I looked at Fang who had walked me up the aisle and I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, 'Dad'," I said sarcastically.

He beamed and went over to sit with Max and their daughter Valencia (named after Max's mom).

I walked up to Iggy and saw that his eyes were brighter than usual and he was looking right at me. I gasped and he nodded as if answering my unspoken question. He leaned closer to me to whisper in my ear. "I wanted to see you on the happiest day of my life," He said quietly.

I grinned and kissed his lips quickly before the two of use turned towards to priest, ready to start the next part of our lives.


End file.
